warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
GreenClan
GreenClan is the Clan of life, they live in a place where is almost always Spring or Summer. They are located in between some river Bordering BuleClan in the east, Yellow to the north...(add more later when we have sorted this out) Their camp is in a mossy area which is great fun for the kits to play on. though they are mostly a peace loving clan they are bitter emimies of RedClan. These cats beleive that their colour is the most important colour and that all other colours are second to their colour of life. These cats tend to have Green eyes with Calico coloured fur, but they may also have blue or yellow eyes with white or grey bule fur, sometimes yellow coloured pelts will apper but it is rare. Owned by Meadow Rules *No Cats may have the colour red on them in any shape or form *No Cat may marry into another clan unless it is arranged by the leader *Sons will always get leadership of the clan, even if they are the youngest kit. If all males are dead the oldest girl will get leadership. Extra Information: Motto: Our Roots go Deep Best Known for: Life Enemy(ies): RedClan Allegiance Leader Lilacstar- a Calico she-cat with purple eyes from her mother's side. She was the only one of her litter to survive. Heir Apparent Barkface- a Dark tom with Green eyes, Oldest kit and only son to Lilacstar. Brother to Sandcloud, Starsong and Rosedapple. (Meadow) Medicine Cat Lifegiver - A Calico tom with bule-green eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice Open Warriors Rosedapple- A Calico she-cat with Green eyes. Lilacstar's younger daughter. Sister to BarkClaw, Sandcloud and Starsong. (Meadow) Starsong- a Grey-bule she-cat with Yellow eyes, Lilacstar's Middle daugther. Sister to Barkclaw, Sandcloud and Rosedapple. (Meadow) Oakseeker- A white tom with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Sharpfang- A Calico tom with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Spottedmist- A white she-cat with three orange spots on the top of her flank, orange ears, tail and aquamarine eyes. Sister to Darkblaze. (Wisteria) Darkblaze- A black tom with an orange spot on his forehead and aquamarine eyes. Brother to Spottedmist. (Wisteria) Leafspot: fluffy dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Apprentices Dawnpaw- A mostly ginger she-cat with White and brown patches. Duskpaw's sister (Meadow) Duskpaw A Mostly Brown she-cat with ginger and white Patches. Duskpaw's sister (Meadow) Queens Springshade- A Calico she-cat with Green eyes, Having Oakseeker's kits. (Meadow) Sunglow- A white shecat with yellow eyes, Oakseeker's sister. (Meadow) Kits Open Elders Rabbitdrop- a She-cat with Purple eyes, Mother to Lilacstar. (Meadow) Role-play Lilacstar looked around her camp. It had only been half a moon since she had married off her eldest daugther to the next heir of another clan. She at the time couldn't remember which clan, she had her son Barkface look after Sandcloud's marriage. she had been worrying at that time about the threat of those Heartless cats from the RedClan. She had no idea how she would stop the comming war that had been building for moons now. She only knew that she needed a allie who was not emimes of RedClan, but not their friends eather, With who she and her son could share an ally for many moons to come. It dawned on her then, her second oldest dagther, Starsong was old enough to be married, and in a BlueClan, A Clan which her Grandmother came from, had been a trusted ally for some time, and their eldest son was in need of a mate. Starsong would make a perfect match for this heir. If Everything went according to plan then maybe she and her ally's could wipe out all the Warm coloured clans. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Leafspot paced the camp withing for her friend, Rosedapple, to return with Starsong and Lilacstar. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple ran over to her friend while her sister went to go see their brother and mother. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:09, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "So how was it!?" Leafspot asked enthusiastically, wanting every detail. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:11, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I don't think Starsong liekd him very much. But he seemed nice" Rosedapple said. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:11, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Is he handsome?" Leafspot purred, flicking her tail. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I think so" She responded. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "What is your mother going to do with your sister not liking him? Will they still get married? What will happen to you? Do you like him? Will you seem him again? Did he like you. ARE YOU IN LOVE?" Leafspot fired off with wide eyes, jumping in circles. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "ummm, No, And she will jsut ahve too I guess, I don't know" She said blushing This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Leafspot frowned, somewhat disappointed. "Well the last thing we need is a war with a colour on our side, so your sister better not mess this up." She said pointedly. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I hope she doesn't" Rosedapple said thinking about Darkwater. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:31, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "No, she can't." Leafspot insisted. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:31, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to go see Her, Want to come?" she asked Leafspot. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:32, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Leafspot said and followed Rosedapple. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:34, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Lilacstar stared at her youngest daughter as she adn her friend approced. "Starsong you wil marry him and that is final!" She hissed at her daughter. "You will go there this very night! and you will take Rosedapple with you until the cermony can take place!" she hissed to Starsong who looked at ehr mother in shock. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:36, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Leafspot's eyes widened and she looked at Rosedapple for a reaction. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:37, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple smiled slightly, "If i can help i'm sure i'd be glad too" she couldn't let any of them know how much she wanted to tlak to Darkwater again. ---- Leafspot nodded slowly. "Well good luck with that." She said, giving Rosedapple a meaningful look and pading away. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:42, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- (To BlueClan!) "You will go now" Lilacstar said, wanting to get this marriage done as soon as possible. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Lilacstar was running, running faster then she had ever ran before. She couldn't call out for any of her clanmates, not her son nor her daugthers, But she kept running, he would catch her if she stopped. I am going to die, She though to herself. She thought about her mother, who would be all alone with her son and Rosdapple, the only one of her daughters who would be left in the camp. Her mother hated GreenClan and loved her former clan, she probably won't last the winter without her daughter. Her son wasn't ready to be the leader of GreenClan, He didn't even have a mate yet. Sandcloud was taken care of, So was Starsong. But what would happen to Rosedapple! Her youngest daugther was so sweet that she would never find any leader to marry her. Lilacstar though about all the things she was leaving behind and she tried to fought, but she wasn't meant to survive. So she went to sleep. She stopped fighting the force that was taking over he slowly, And with that Lilacstar drew her last breath, as the blood form her neck trickled down and coated her fur. Lilacstar had lost her last fight. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 19:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:CMP Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:Clans owned by Meadow Category:RPG Category:RP Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan